Blind Dates and Other Mistakes
by crazynobody
Summary: Faith has a blind date
1. Default Chapter

Title: Blind Dates and Other Mistakes  
  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while!   
  
Author's Note: This is dedicated to Shelly: Thank you for making me write this.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Faith has a blind date  
  
Rating: R/NC-17  
  
Thirty minutes. He said meet him at midnight, it was now thirty minutes later. How long was she going to make herself wait for a guy she never even want to go out with in the first place? She didn't even know how she let Holly talk her into going on a blind date. She knew she should of said no the second she heard the sentence 'Faith I found the perfect guy for you' come out Holly's mouth. That's exactly the same sentence Holly used to get her to go out with Fred fifteen years before when they were in high school. Look what happen to that relationship. He left her for her for somebody he met a supermarket of all places.   
  
Faith looked at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time since she got to the restaurant. It's was now fifteen minutes to one and the guy still was a no show. Deciding she had waited long enough she got up and started to put on her coat, "Leaving so soon." she turned around when she heard a familiar voice behind her only to see the sly grin of one of her colleagues.  
  
"Not soon enough." she immediately replied.   
  
"What's your rush? Why don't you stay and have a couple drinks with me?" He asked, his smile telling her his intentions was more then just drinks. But the hollowness feeling of being stood up by a blind date after being dumped by her husband just months before, clouded her judgment making her agree to the invitation.  
  
It was a little past four o'clock in the morning when Faith woke up with a wave of nausea and the headache from hell. She move to go run to the bathroom but the strong arms wrapped around her prevented her from moving. She wasn't exactly startled by the presents of a the person next to her, but the regret of having a one night started to set in heaver then the nausea. Unwrapping his arms from around her Faith move to get off the bed a second time, her movement made her colleague and lover for the night shift and rewrap his arms around her.   
  
Deciding the only way she was going to be able to leave is to wake him up, she put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Jimmy, Jimmy I have to go." Not getting a response, she shifted again causing him to bury his face into the crock of her neck.. "Jimmy," she tried again tapping the arm that was around her.  
  
"Don't leave yet." He mumbled against her neck.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're not exactly done. Are we?" He asked kissing the sensitive skin below her ear.  
  
"Well I though so, seeing a couple of minutes ago both of us were asleep." She answered trying to force herself to think pass the hangover and the fact that Jimmy's penis was now press against the outside of her thigh.  
  
"We're both up now." He shifted position so the he was now hovering over her.  
  
"Jimmy lets not start this again…"   
  
"Why ? A little over an hour ago you seem to like it a lot. I recall hearing some screams, a lot of moans and several don't stops." He smirked causing her to blush. He leaned down and press his lips softly against her collar bone then made his way slowly up to her neck until he reached her ear. "Do you really want to leave?" he asked his warm breath hitting against Faith's neck making it hard for her to comprehend the question. "If you want to leave I'll stop. But if you stay we can pick up were left off." He said inches away from her face. His hand traveled down the side of her body while the other held it's position above her head as he waited for her to answer. Leaning down to kiss her cheek Jimmy stopped, he felt Faith put her arms around him. "Does this mean your staying?" He asked before capturing her lips in a heated kiss, not giving her the slightest chance to answer the question. When she immediately kissed him back he knew she was staying.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after a one night stand. Faith never thought she would have to go through that. She came close when she had that run in with the photographer the night Fred won the truck but nothing before or since that. She was dreading opening her eyes, she didn't know what to expect. She didn't have the slightest idea what was suppose to happen next. Was she suppose to try to talk Jimmy or was she suppose to just leave? What ever she was suppose to down the first step was to open her eyes, she knew that much. When she did she was surprise when she found Jimmy was not next to her. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but whatever it was she was going to use it to her advantage.   
  
She got out of the bed and search franticly for her clothes, the items she didn't find she was prepare to forget about them. After quickly getting dressed, she made sure Jimmy was no where to found she made her escape.   
  
When she got home she spent an hour in shower cursing every drink she had the night before. How could she allow herself to sleep with Jimmy Doherty. He was a womanizing, self absorbed loser. He was also very sexy and amazing in bed. Okay she had to stop thinking like that. Sleeping with Jimmy was wrong, he was after all her friend's ex husband and her best friend's worst enemy.   
  
But last night she was so lonely and he was there with that sexy smile of his, telling her how attractive he though she was. She knew she couldn't blame all of it on the alcohol. When she woke up in the middle of the night she could of left if she wanted to, but instead she decided to sleep with him again and again. She honestly didn't know what she would have done if he was there when she woke up. Even though she was relieved when she found he wasn't there, some questions raised in her head as to why he wasn't. Maybe she was suppose to leave before he got up or maybe he just had something to do. Whatever it was she still wonder why he just didn't wake her up.  
  
As she got ready for work she must have said a thousand prayers for her not to see Jimmy at work. They seem to work until about half way through her shift. When she and Bosco had to bring in two teenager who tried to commit an armed robbery, he was standing out side talking to some of the other firefighters. She was glad that he was to caught up in his conversation to see her or so she thought at the time. When she walked out the precinct he was standing next the steps.   
  
"You get lost again bucket boy ? You home is across the street." Bosco said before either Jimmy or Faith had a chance to open the mouth.   
  
"I'm not lost I just though I would come over and ask you if hurts when you have to get out of the car."  
  
"It's about the same amount of pain as the you go through when your playing with a water hoes."  
  
"Okay are you two done?" Faith said losing her patience's . She hate when that acted so juvenile. "Bosco we have to go so tell Jimmy you'll play with him later and come on." before she had a chance to walk pasted Jimmy he put a hand on her hip.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" From the look on Bosco's face Faith knew he was about to blow his top when he saw Jimmy's hand on he hip.  
  
"Yokas lets go." He demanded. That was probably the reason she agreed to speak to Jimmy. They walked to the other side of the steps so Bosco couldn't hear them.  
  
"Look Jimmy I just want to forget about last night okay." She said when the reached the other side steps.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? You can be serious."  
  
"I am serious. We both had a good time last night. So why should we forget it?" He asked walking a little closer to her, when another officer walked past them. He wanted to make sure no one heard them just in case she turned down the offer is was about to propose to her.   
  
"Do you want the short or long version on why last night was a bad idea?"  
  
"Faith neither one of us are in a serious relationships-" He started but she soon cut him off.  
  
"That makes it alright?"   
  
"Yes, it makes it alright. We're not with anyone so why can't we have a little fun?" He smiled  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked confused when he spoke in present tense.  
  
"Like I said before we both had a good time last night."  
  
"And?" She asked hoping he would get straight to the point.  
  
"It doesn't have to be a one night thing?"   
  
"You kidding me right? You want me to -"  
  
"I want you to enjoy the single life." He cut her off and tried to glorify his proposition.   
  
"With you?"  
  
"Yeah with me."  
  
"So you can tell your buddy's over there? I don't think so." She said looking over at the guys that were hanging out in front of the fire house.  
  
"I didn't tell them anything. and I won't." he assured her.  
  
"Right." She said clearly not believing him.  
  
"I'm serious Faith. Why would I spread stories about a woman who could shoot me and get away with it." He grinned  
  
"You cheated on Brooke? She could have done the same thing."   
  
"You know about that huh?" He said and rubbed the back of his neck a little.  
  
"Yeah I know about that." she smile slightly when she saw his reaction.   
  
"Well, she wasn't the type of woman that would retaliate with a weapon." he chuckled.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"I hope so." He winked "You don't have to tell me what you want to do now. I just wanted you to know the option is open."   
  
"Yeah, Look I have to get back out there." She said when her radio went off.  
  
"Alright." He flashed he dimples one more time before she walked away. When Faith found herself in Jimmy's bed again that night she had to admit to herself that those dimples had something to do with it.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
